Quatre contre un, si courageux
by Oni-Sakazuki
Summary: [OS] Une nouvelle séance d'occlumencie et le jeune Potter parvient à percer les souvenirs les plus noirs de son professeur de potion. /!\ Présence de scène violente. /!\ Léger SS/HP


Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde. Avant de lire cet OS, sachez que me dire vos avis me sera très utile pour la suite, et surtout pour que je m'améliore! N'hésitez donc pas à donner votre avis sur ce que j'écris.

 **Réponses au reviews:**

 **A Cla:**

 _Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire! Je comprends ton ressenti, c'est vrai que c'était brusque, je me demande si je ne ferai pas un autre OS pour comprendre cette partie ^^. Pas de soucis alors, je continuerai de poster sur insta! (C'est d'ailleurs surprenant que quelqu'un vienne d'insta pour me lire :o !_

 **A Guest:**

 _C'est gentil de ta part, je me rend compte effectivement qu'il aurait pu être plus long! Merci pour cette critique!_

 **A Cocolita1804:**

 _Anecdote: Le titre vient d'une phrase dans le fanfilm "Severus Snape and the Maraudeurs", Severus dit d'une manière si bien jouée "Four against one, very BRAVE" et j'ai tellement frissonné en l'entendant que j'ai été inspiré d'un OS xD Très heureux qu'il te plaise!_

* * *

Quatre contre un, si courageux.

* * *

La lumière de la lune éclairait à présent les murs du château d'une lueur blanche et pure. Le calme était revenu dans le parc, le lac ressemblait à une mer d'huile noire et le hululement d'une chouette se faisait entendre, raisonnant dans l'immensité.La grande salle illuminée de bougie accueillait à cet instant même les élèves des quatre maisons, attablés autour des meilleurs repas qu'ils n'aient jamais pris. Chacun discutait avec son voisin de ce qu'ils feraient le lendemain, et de ce qu'ils avaient fait de leur journée. L'agitation qui régnait était agréable, conviviale. Le regard posé sur un point fixe, le professeur de potion ne semblait pas présent. Il emmena sa fourchette jusqu'à sa bouche mais la reposa et soupira. Dumbledore tourna son regard serein vers lui et rapprocha son visage, parlant à voix basse.

 _-Vous ne semblez pas dans votre... assiette! Severus._ Il rit.

La lèvre du Mangemort se releva, dévoilant ses dents, dans un rictus mauvais.

 _-Merci, Albus._ Fit-il, dédaigneux.

Alors que les dessert se posaient sur les tables, le regard du professeur de potion se posa sur l'Élu, qui le sentit. Harry tourna la tête et croisa les prunelles noires de l'homme pendant plusieurs secondes. Mais ce fut Snape qui baissa les yeux en premier, inspirant lentement. A nouveau, Dumbledore se tourna vers lui et finit par poser sa main sur son épaule, ce qui fit sursauter la terreur des cachots.

 _-Allez vous reposer, Severus. Vous semblez totalement ailleurs._ Dit le directeur avec gentillesse.

Cet élan de pitié ne fit qu'énerver Snape, qui grogna brusquement et se leva en repoussant la main de Dumbledore. Quelques élèves se mirent à le toiser, des murmures envahissant la salle, formant un brouhaha insupportable. Dans un froissement de cape violent, Snape disparut de la grande salle par la porte de derrière. Il avança dans les couloirs froids, ses talons claquant le sol. Ses pas étaient rapides, ses nerfs à vif.

Ses yeux. Ses foutus yeux verts. Ses foutus yeux verts en amande.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et inspira. Il arriva devant sa salle de classe, entra et referma la porte derrière lui avec énervement.

Non. Non pas maintenant. Ne pas craquer.

Il se dirigea vers une porte qui menait à ses appartements et alla déposer sa cape sur un des fauteuils moelleux de son salon. Il passa ses doigts dessus lentement et entendit que l'on frappait. Il ferma les yeux, glissa ses doigts sur l'immense cicatrice qui prenait la moitié de son cou et revit avec effroi la gueule ouverte du serpent qui fonçait droit sur lui. Il rouvrit les yeux, haletant. Tout allait bien, la guerre était finie.

On frappa à nouveau. Il partit ouvrir la porte de la salle de classe et se retrouva face à Potter. Durant quelques instants, il ne fit que le fixer et finalement le laissa entrer en lui indiquant la chaise qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Harry partit s'y asseoir sans dire le moindre mot et le professeur partit chercher sa baguette, se retournant.

 _-Bien que la guerre soit finie, Potter, vos compétences en terme d'occlumencie sont pitoyables. Et cet entraînement est nécessaire. Les partisants sont encore nombreux et votre tête est mise à prix. Cependant, ne pensez pas une seconde que ce soit une partie de plaisir que de vous apprendre des choses si simples et qui ne semblent pas rentrer dans votre maudite cervelle._ Murmura-t-il, d'une voix rauque.

Harry ferma les yeux en inspirant, se concentrant. Sans même entendre l'incantation, il revit ses fragments de sa mémoire parcourir son esprit. Il serra les dents, tentant de se contrôler, mais une nouvelle fois, Snape pouvait voir absolument tout de lui. Depuis si longtemps, n'avait-il pas fait le tour de chacun de ses souvenirs?

Snape recula, serra les dents et remercia Merlin que cet enfant n'ait aucun souvenir de sa mère.

 _-Contrôlez-vous!_ Tonna-t-il en s'approchant de lui dangereusement.

Le Survivant se ratatina sur sa chaise en levant la tête vers lui.

 _-Vous ne faîtes aucun effort, vous ne valez pas mieux que votre père._

A ses mots, le jeune homme hurla.

 _-FERMEZ VOTRE GUEULE!_

 _-LEGIM-_

 _-PROTEGO!_

Et une nouvelle fois, Harry se retrouva plongé dans l'esprit de son maître des potions. Mais cette fois, rien ne semblait se débattre pour l'empêcher d'accéder à ses souvenirs.

Il parcourut plusieurs souvenirs, voyant à plusieurs reprises le visage du Mage Noir qui glissaient tel un serpent autour de lui. Puis, son père, et il décida de le suivre. La troupe des Maraudeurs tournait autour de James, lui parlant tout en marchant pour se rendre au château. C'était probablement le début de la soirée, en début d'été au vue de la luminosité. Son regard se porta ensuite sur Snape, bien plus jeune, qui courrait dans l'autre sens, sortant pour se diriger vers le lac. Mais il fit stoppé net et tomba au sol dans un gémissement de douleur.

 _-Immobilus!_ Avait crié James, faisant rire ses amis.

Snape ne put bouger pendant quelques secondes puis il se libéra de l'emprise qu'avait James sur lui. Il leva sa baguette mais ce fut totalement inutile.

 _-Experliarmus!_ Hurla Sirius, la baguette de Snape retombant dans sa main. Un rictus mauvais barrait son visage.

 _-Bah alors, Snivelus, on perd ses moyens?_ Ricana James en avançant jusqu'au noiraud.

Snape se releva lentement et tendit la main en direction de Sirius qui faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts en haussant les sourcils.

 _-Rend-moi ma baguette._ Fit Snape, sans aucune once d'amabilité dans la voix.

La troupe éclata de rire, et James poussa brusquement Snape contre un mur. Il sentit une douleur brusque à la base de son cou et poussa un cri terrifié. James éclata de rire une nouvelle fois sous ce bruit si peu masculin qu'avait produit la terreur des cachots et retira la lame qu'il avait enfoncé dans sa gorge. Il lui donna un brusque coup de poing dans le ventre, et à nouveau, Snape put ressentir une violente décharge et le sang qui coulait de la plaie.

Mais, à quoi bon se débattre et crier?

Un nouveau coup, une nouvelle plaie, et finalement, Potter cessa quand il jugea que c'était assez. Il laissa le corps de Snape retomber sur le sol comme un vieux chiffon et partit avec ses , la terreur des cachots passa sa main dans son cou et découvrit le sang qui coulait et tâchait ses doigts. Il avait mal absolument partout. Il parvint à se relever et partir lentement vers le château, cherchant des toilettes, s'effondrant contre les lavabos.

 _-Vulneva Sanentur..._ Souffla le garçon en faisant glisser le bout de sa baguette sur les plaies béantes qu'il avait dans le cou et sur le reste du corps.

Après de longues minutes à soigner ses blessures, il se leva et se regarda dans le miroir. Il fixait son nez, ses cheveux, ses yeux, et finalement, baissa la tête dans un sanglot étouffé dans sa paume. Ses larmes se mirent à couler lentement le long de son nez, tombant dans la vasque. Ses yeux hermétiquement clos, il pleura silencieusement et donna un coup de poing dans la glace qui vola en éclats, puis un autre, un autre, encore, ses phalanges éclatant sous les chocs. Il regarda sa main qui tremblait avec force et attrapa un morceau de verre qui était tombé dans le lavabo, sanglotant un peu plus quand il releva sa manche, dévoilant un avant bras déjà bien endommagé de cicatrices plus ou moins profondes, violacées ou totalement blanches. Le morceau de verre s'enfonça dans sa peau, l'enfonçant aussi loin qu'il pouvait pour soulager sa douleur interne.

Une sensation de brûlure empli son corps et ses doigts lâchèrent d'eux-mêmes le morceau de verre. Il soupira faiblement, se calmant, laissant le sang couler à grosses gouttes. Il invoqua un morceau de tissu qu'il appliqua sur les plaies béantes, fermant un oeil en sentant les picotements familiers et une vive douleur. Sa chair était à vif... Le tissu s'imbiba de sang et près d'une heure s'écoula avant qu'il ne puisse remettre sa manche comme si rien ne s'était passé. D'un _Evanesco_ , les bouts de verres n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Harry se sentit brusquement éjecté de l'esprit de l'homme et ouvrit les yeux brusquement, haletant, se tenant aux bords de sa chaise. Il posa son regard sur le professeur, qui ne bougeait pas, la respiration erratique et la main plaquée à son avant bras. Harry s'approcha de lui et prit son bras avec force. L'homme voulut se dégager mais Harry fut plus rapide, relevant sa manche en faisant sauter les boutons qui la maintenait fermement fermée. Il découvrit de larges lignes blanches recouvertes de la marque des ténèbres et les regarda pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité. Il releva la tête, l'air sévère.

 _-Vous vous foutez de ma gueule._ Dit lentement Harry.

 _-Cela ne vous regarde pas, Potter._ Grogna Snape en reculant son bras, remettant sa manche correctement.

 _-Vous me laissez voir tout ça, et finalement, je ne dois rien savoir?!_

Il attrapa le col du professeur et approcha son visage du sien, menaçant.

 _-Sachez que jamais plus, je ne veux voir des marques pareilles sur vos bras, vos jambes, ou quelconque endroit. Ai-je été clair?_

Pour la première fois, Snape hocha la tête, et Harry le relâcha, reprenant sa baguette qui était tombée sur le sol.

 _-Et sachez, que je vérifierai. Même si cela fait 15 ans que vous ne l'avez plus fait._

Sur ces mots, Harry partit. Snape se passa une main sur le visage.

 _-Pourquoi ne parvenez-vous pas à vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde..._ Murmura-t-il.

 **FIN**


End file.
